


A Work In Progress

by writing_coke



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_coke/pseuds/writing_coke
Summary: This is a Carmilla fanfiction, no supernatural.Highschool AU.





	

The teacher entered the classroom and Carmilla stood with the rest of the students. She never quite understood these pointless rules. Mrs. Brintly spoke to the class in her usual boring tone and as usual Carmilla zoned out ignoring whatever she was speaking about. Something about a new student, poor kid thrown into this hell hole.  
History class crawled by slowly and before she knew it, Carmilla was heading out of the lunchroom to sit at her table. I guess you could say she wasn’t exactly great at being a ‘people person’. She was sitting alone, shoving her food around her plate, music flooding through her from her Ipod.  
She finished playing with her food and was playing the drum part of her favorite song in her head. Oh how she wished she could be home, beating her drums until her hands were numb. School was never really her place, come to think of it, nowhere was her place.  
“Hey!” an overly excited voice shrieked loudly over her music. Carmilla ignored it; they probably weren’t talking to her anyway.  
“Hey.” The voice repeated, sliding into the deserted seat next to Carmilla. She looked up, an annoyed expression plastered over her face. The girl was smiling broadly at her, Carmilla didn’t recognize her, but she did remember the tall red head who sat opposite the intruder.  
Danny, she was basically Carmilla’s mortal enemy. A total goodie-two-shoe, who had hated Carmilla for as long as she had known her. She doesn’t know why, but Danny just hates her. She was glaring at Carmilla as the smaller girl continued to smile.  
“Hey.” Carmilla said half-heartedly.  
“I’m Laura.” She said holding out her hand, which Carmilla completely ignored shifting her attention to the red head. Danny was still glaring at Carmilla, and the dark haired girl raised an eyebrow in question. Danny seemed to get the message and started to speak.  
Danny: “Oh I don’t know why but she wanted to sit next to you. She’s new so excuse her.”  
Carmilla: “Well I guess that explains the cupcake, but what are you doing here Xena?”  
Danny: “Yea I’m just here cause I’m supposed to be showing Laura around. Don’t let your gay heart get too excited.”  
Carmilla flinched away slightly at Danny’s words, but she shoved the hurt down and looked back over at Laura who was staring intently at her.  
Carmilla: “What do you want cutie?” Laura blushed at the nickname and avoided Carmilla’s gaze, earning one of the brunette’s signature smirks.  
Laura: “uhh..umm…I noticed we had History together and I was hoping..uhh..that you could give me the notes I missed for the term.”  
Carmilla: “Sure thing.”  
Laura smiled at this, the shyness from before slipping away.  
Laura: “Great thanks!” she pulled out a brown paper bag from her backpack and started eating her lunch.  
Carmilla: “umm no one said you could eat lunch here.” Laura looked up from her sandwich.  
Laura: “oh I didn’t think it was a problem…” but before she could continue Carmilla was walking away.  
**  
Carmilla was sitting in Calculus class counting down the last five minutes for the day. Turns out not only did Laura have History with her, but also Literature and Calculus. That girl was really weird, all day she had been shooting smiles at Carmilla and she couldn’t figure out why.  
Ring.  
The bell rang interrupting Carmilla’s thoughts, but also signaling that the day was done. She started shoving her things into her bag, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. She didn’t want to be caught in the sea of teenagers fighting to leave. When the class was basically empty, except for a couple stragglers she picked up her stuff and headed for the door.  
As she was at the front of the class, she was stopped by the excited girl from lunch. She was smiling at Carmilla, what was up with this girl. Why was she always smiling?  
Laura: “Hi..um?”  
Carmilla: “It’s Carmilla.”  
Laura: “Right. I was wondering when you’d get the notes to me.”  
Carmilla: “yea, I would give you now, but we’ve got homework so I’ll bring it tomorrow.”  
Laura: “Well I was thinking you could meet me at my house tonight and bring the notes with you.”  
Carmilla: “That makes sense…”  
Laura: “great, you can do your homework there too, see you at 6!”  
And before Carmilla could properly process the situation she had just witnessed, the bubbly girl was bouncing her way out the door. Ughh, does she really have to interact more with people today?  
**  
Carmilla was sprawled out on her bed, music pumping through her head as she beat out the rhythm of the song on her lap. She heard a door slamming downstairs, great Mother is home. Immediately, she turned up her volume in hopes of drowning her out.  
The noises of shuffling around disappeared behind her music, and she was happy. That is until her mother’s head popped into Carmilla’s bedroom.  
Eliana: “Carmilla, I’m going out for dinner tonight, so you and Will can order a pizza. Is that ok?”  
Carmilla nodded her mother off, and waited until she left before resuming her full out jam session.  
Beep  
Her phone went off, who in the world was texting her? She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and flipped on the screen.  
Unknown number: Hey Carmilla, my address is umm…186 Glafenti Drive.  
Ughh she still had to meet Laura. She checked the time and it was five forty five, good she still had fifteen minutes to jam. She hopped of her bed and moved over to her drum set. She plopped down on the seat and grabbed her sticks. Time to kill, right?  
**  
The time read 6:15 and she still wasn’t there. Laura had spent the whole day mustering up the courage to invite Carmilla to her house. She had just thought that she was cute, but maybe Carmilla didn’t like her. Maybe she was just late. Who knew?  
Ring  
That was the doorbell, right? Laura hopped out of her room, but by the time she made her way downstairs her dad was already pulling a shocked Carmilla inside.  
Laura flashed her dad a smile and quickly dragged Carmilla up the stairs to her bedroom  
Laura: “Sorry about my dad. He can be a bit much.”  
Carmilla: “I see where you get it” she said as she rolled her eyes. She stood at the door as Laura took a seat near her table.  
Laura: “Oh make yourself at home.”  
Carmilla nodded at this and plopped down on Laura’s bed, pulling out her History notebook and handing it to Laura.  
Laura: “Thanks.” She said making her way back over to her desk. They both sat in silence, Carmilla blasting music in her ears and Laura, snapping pictures of Carmilla’s notes.  
Sometime passed and still not a word had been exchanged between the two girls. Laura finished copying the notes and both had finished the homework, so what now? Laura got up and walked over to Carmilla, the action going unnoticed. She sat on the bed, opposite the dark haired girl and only then did Carmilla look up at her.  
Laura: “whatcha listening to?”  
“hmm?” Carmilla said, pulling out her headphones to hear the other girl.  
Laura: “I said ‘whatcha listening to?’”  
Carmilla: “oh uh The Misfits.” Carmilla lied rattling off one of her favorite bands. She did love punk rock but it came in second to the best genre of music. Though she couldn’t tell Laura what she had really been listening too, she had an image to uphold.  
Laura: “They’re okay.” She said and smiled at Carmilla trying to encourage conversation.  
Carmilla: “Fine what do you want cupcake?” she asked shutting off her music and looking up at Laura.  
Laura: “I just thought we’d talk, you know?”  
Carmilla: “Fine, why’d you sit next to me at lunch?”  
Laura: “I told you, I wanted your notes.”  
Carmilla: “I’m sure you could’ve asked someone else.”  
Laura: “What do you mean someone else? I just picked someone; it’s not a big deal.”  
Carmilla: “And it was just by chance that you picked the girl that doesn’t talk to people. I’m sure I don’t look that approachable.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.  
Laura: “Well maybe I thought you’d need a friend, sitting all alone at lunch. And maybe I thought I’d be nice.”  
Carmilla: “So Danny didn’t tell you anything that would make you not want to talk to me?”  
Laura: “Not really, but she did say you were a bit intense.”  
Carmilla laughed at this. Maybe Laura wasn’t that bad. They sat in silence for a little longer, before Carmilla decided it might be time for her to be back home. Laura, being the great host that she was walked the beautiful girl to the front door and as she exited,  
Laura: “See you tomorrow, at lunch?” she said hopefully, and this caught Carmilla by surprise.  
Carmilla: “Sure creampuff, but we have Literature before that. If you want there’s a seat next to me.” Laura beamed at this, did the distant loner, who she totally had a crush on, just invite her to sit next to her in class and lunch. Maybe Carmilla did like her.


End file.
